Data transmission apparatus, data receiving apparatus, rule communication apparatus, rule communication method and program recording medium
The present invention relates to a data transmission apparatus, a data receiving apparatus, a rule communication apparatus, a rule communication method and a program recording medium applicable to transmission of control information, for example.
These days, convenience stores have increased abruptly, and they provide service wherein, from among abundant menu items, simple cooking on the site, such as heating by using a microwave oven or deeply frying, is carried out before selling.
In these circumstances, at franchise convenience stores and the like, a method of sending a cooking method for each menu item as information from a server under the control of the center to the terminal apparatus of each store is considered to unify the quality of commodity products and to increase the efficiency of cooking by standardizing cooking methods. In other words, such a cooking method is a method as a box lunch of curry and rice is heated for 45 sec by an 800W cooking-use microwave oven, or a fried potato is heated for 20 sec by an 800W cooking-use microwave oven. The information on such a cooking method is received once at the terminal and stored in memory. Employees at the convenience store print out and use the cooking information as necessary.
As means for providing the information, the WWW information of the Internet is considered to be used. More specifically, in the WWW information of the Internet, if browser software is available at the information terminal connected to a network, for servers having contents, it is possible to easily browse the contents at each information terminal. Therefore, this kind of information provision can be easily achieved not only in domestic areas but also at worldwide-scale chain stores.
However, in the above-mentioned provision of cooking methods, cooking-use microwave ovens installed at respective stores may be different in cooking function and capability depending on the size of the store or the like, for example; therefore, the cooking method sent from the server cannot be used as it is in some cases.
In other words, in a store provided with only the 500W cooking-use microwave oven, as described above, on the basis of the information meaning that a box lunch of curry and rice is heated for 45 sec by an 800W cooking-use microwave oven, this information must be changed appropriately to heating for 1 minute by a 500W cooking-use microwave oven, and then must be used. If commodity products change abruptly, and the kinds of commodity products become abundant, such a change causes burdens to employees, also causing problems of varying the quality of commodity products (that is, the quality, such as taste, of foods as the result of control) from one store to another. In other words, in the conventional exchange between information devices connected to a network, contents created at the terminal on the transmission side are only browsed at the terminal on the receiving side, but control information or the like required to be changed depending on the terminal is not communicated. Therefore, the contents and information to be executed depending on the hardware environment and conditions on the receiving side cannot be changed. As a result, in the case when the above-mentioned control information must be changed depending on the hardware environment and controlled object, the above-mentioned defects are caused.
In consideration of these conventional problems, the present invention is intended to provide a data transmission apparatus, a data receiving apparatus, a rule communication apparatus and a rule communication method capable of reducing burdens on the change of received information on the information receiving terminal side and capable of reducing variations in the result of control.
The 1st invention of the present invention is a data transmission apparatus comprising:
a rule generation means for generating rules corresponding to each kind of plural kinds of controlled apparatuses as controlled objects on the receiving side, and
a data transmission means for converting said rules generated by said rule generation means into data and for transmitting said converted data to plural data receiving apparatuses,
wherein said data receiving apparatus comprises a data receiving means for receiving said data transmitted from said transmission means, a rule conversion means for converting said rules received by said data receiving means into rules, a rule storage means for storing said rules converted by said rule conversion means, and a rule selection means for selecting a corresponding rule from said plural kinds of rules stored in said rule storage means.
The 3rd invention of the present invention is data receiving apparatus comprising:
a data receiving means for receiving data when rules corresponding to each kind of plural kinds of controlled apparatuses as controlled objects on the receiving side are converted into predetermined data and transmitted,
a rule conversion means for converting said data received by said data receiving means into rules,
a rule storage means for storing said rules converted by said rule conversion means, and
a rule selection means for selecting a predetermined rule from said plural kinds of rules stored in said rule storage means,
wherein said predetermined rule is selected depending on said controlled apparatus.
The 15th invention of the present invention is a rule communication apparatus comprising:
a data transmission apparatus having a rule generation means for generating rules corresponding to each kind of plural kinds of controlled apparatuses on the receiving side, and a data transmission means for converting said rules generated by said rule generation means into data and for transmitting said data to plural data receiving apparatuses, and
plural data receiving apparatuses each having a data receiving means for receiving said data transmitted from said data transmitting means, a rule conversion means for converting said rules received by said data receiving means into rules, a rule storage means for storing said rules converted by said rule conversion means, and a rule selection means for selecting a corresponding rule from among said plural kinds of rules stored in said rule storage means,
wherein said predetermined rule is selected depending on said controlled apparatus.
The 16th invention of the present invention is a rule communication method wherein
rules corresponding to each kind of plural kinds of controlled apparatuses are generated on the receiving side, said generated rules are converted into data, and transmitted to said receiving side, and
each of the plural receiving apparatuses installed on said receiving side receives said transmitted data, carries out conversion into rules, stores said rules, and selects a rule corresponding to said controlled apparatus from among said plural kinds of stored rules.
The 18th invention of the present invention is a rule communication apparatus in accordance with said the 15th invention, wherein said rule selection means selects a rule corresponding to said controlled apparatus from among said plural kinds of rules by using identification information described in said rule, and carries out writing control for writing said selected rule in a predetermined data storage means.
The 20th invention of the present invention is a rule communication apparatus comprising:
a rule generation means for generating rules,
an execution content generation means for generating execution contents of said rules,
a data transmission means for converting said rules and said execution contents into data and transmitting said data,
a data receiving means for receiving said data transmitted by said data transmission means,
a rule/execution content conversion means for converting said data received by said data receiving means into rules and execution contents,
a rule storage means for storing said rules converted by said rule/execution content conversion means,
an execution content storage means for storing said execution contents converted by said rule/execution content conversion means, and
a control means for carrying out control by using said rules stored in said rule storage means and said execution contents stored in said execution content storage means.
The 22th invention of the present invention is a rule communication apparatus comprising:
a rule editing content generation means for generating rule editing contents,
a data transmission means for converting said rule editing contents generated by said rule editing content generation means into data and for transmitting said data,
a data receiving means for receiving said data transmitted by said data transmission means,
a rule editing content conversion means for converting said data received by said data receiving means into rule editing contents,
a rule editing content storage means for storing said rule editing contents converted by said rule editing content conversion means,
a rule storage means for storing rules, and
a rule editing means for editing said rules stored in said rule storage means on the basis of said rule editing contents stored in said rule editing content storage means.
The 24th invention of the present invention is a rule communication apparatus comprising:
a rule generation means for generating rules,
a data transmission means for converting said rules generated by said rule generation means into data and transmitting said data,
a data receiving means for receiving said data transmitted by said data transmission means,
a rule conversion means for converting said data received by said data receiving means into rules,
a rule storage means for storing said rules converted by said rule conversion means,
a control means for controlling controlled apparatuses,
a control content storage means for storing contents controlled by said control means, and
a rule execution means for executing rules depending on said rules stored in said rule storage means and said control contents stored in said control content storage means.
The 26th invention of the present invention is a rule communication apparatus in accordance with said the 18th invention, comprising a data storage means for storing data to be written, and a control operation execution means for executing control operation depending on the contents stored in said data storage means.
The 28th invention of the present invention is a rule communication apparatus comprising:
a next password input means for inputting a password planned to be used next as the next password,
a data transmission means for converting said password input by said next password input means into data and transmitting said data,
a data receiving means for receiving said data transmitted by said data transmission means,
a next password interpretation means for interpreting said password received by said data receiving means, and
a next password storage means for storing said next password interpreted by said next password interpretation means.
The 34th invention of the present invention is a rule communication apparatus, wherein said data transmission means converts said rules into DTMF signals and carries out said transmission.
Therefore, for example, it is possible to select control information corresponding to a controlled apparatus at the data receiving apparatus.